


Diggy Diggy Hole 101

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yogcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're going to dig, you need to learn how to dig from the best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diggy Diggy Hole 101

A crumpled piece of paper skittered across the courtyard by a sudden breeze. Gray clouds were gathering on the horizon promising rain. Standing in the shadow of a giant hot dog billboard, the raven haired woman listened to the silence. It looked like a concession area selling food to visitors at a theme park, but there were no people, no employees, and only one thing that looked like a ride.  
She eyed the rickety roller coaster that started at a large egg and wound up and around the buildings. She wondered how it managed to even stay erect. Glancing around for her contact, the woman rubbed her arms wishing she had a coat with her.  
A short figure, masked by his trench coat's tall collar, suddenly appeared at the edge of the beer garden. The raven haired visitor ambled over to him nonchalantly. She leaned against a corner pole holding up the tent next to the man, but kept her gaze forward.  
"Word on the street is you're looking for something," said the man. A scruffy red beard fought to free itself from the confines of the jacket.  
The woman nodded. "May be."  
"Well, if you're looking for knowledge, than I'm your dwarf. Follow me."  
The short man walked off in the direction of a tall, white building. The woman, a traveler named Nanosounds who was new to the world, stared up at the large dwarf face made of lights overlooking the facility.  
The inside of the building was just as devoid of people as the outside, though a few chickens clucked away happily on the other side of the room. Nanosounds followed yellow guiding stripes in the floor to a circular landing pad in the corned. She looked up at all the different levels that made up the building.  
"Not to be nosey or anything, but isn't place a little empty?" she asked.  
"Production has moved to a temporary base," explained Honeydew. "Now, do you want to learn about digging or not?"  
Nanosounds' brow furrowed. "Well, I already know how to dig. It's not hard or anything. I just want to be a bit better … Sjin thinks I don't know what I'm doing."  
"Sjin wouldn't know a proper hole from a Creeper crater," laughed the dwarf. "But you probably do need some training. Now first thing's first, get to know your tools."  
Honeydew handed Nanosounds an iron pickaxe. "This is is your standard, grade four pickaxe. Good for most mining situations. Even better, and my personal favorite, a ruby one."  
Nanosounds looked down at the iron tool the dwarf had given her and then up at the crimson pickaxe he held.  
"Hey, I want a colorful one!" she said. "When do I get one?"  
"When you have dug into the depths of the earth, facing every horrifying monster that skitters through the dark caverns and crossed lakes of lava, then, and only then have you earned the right to dig up the precious gems to craft your own pickaxe!" Honeydew replied, fist clenched dramatically as he finished his speech. Then his demeanour changed and handed her a shovel as well. "Not as useful, but you'll also need this for dirt. But let's be honest we're just going to use the pick or our bare hands."  
"Won't that get us dirty?" she asked.  
"Occupational hazard. Now follow me. It's time for the field portion of your training."  
Honeydew smashed away at the floor, creating a hole. He dropped down into the basement. Nanosounds stood at the edge of the hole and looked down.  
"I thought you weren't supposed to just dig down into the floor?" she asked.  
"It might look like I'm doing that, but in actually I have found the absolute best place to start digging," Honeydew explained. "Dwarven intuition!"  
"Aw, but I can't learn that. I'm not a dwarf!" exclaimed Nanosounds as she dropped down into the basement. She shivered as she saw monsters roaming around the outskirts of the long, dugout room.  
"Over here is good enough," he said, starting to tunnel down and to the side at the wall's edge. "Got to watch out for the holes left by the quarries. Unnatural things. A man should dig up his own resources."  
"But you're a dwarf …"  
"A man-dwarf!" Honeydew replied. "Now watch me dig. You might want to take notes."  
Nanosounds sighed. "I don't have anything to write with …"  
The traveler watched as the dwarf worked. He was eager, energetic, and very quick. Honeydew made quick work creating a staircase down into the ground. However, she failed so see any rhyme or reason in his digging. Nanosounds grimaced as he sang through the chorus of his song again.  
"I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole! Diggy, diggy hole!"  
"That's quite a voice you have there," she said. "Ever thought of getting a recording contract?"  
"Ohohoho, thank you! But I couldn't handle the fame," blushed Honeydew. "Oh, what's this? We have a cave! This is a perfect time for hands on experience."  
The dwarf pushed Nanosounds into the cave. The traveler found herself on the precipice of a deep chasm. Lava and water flowed to the bottom from above. Various gemstones and metals glinted from the stone walls.  
"Oh, pretty," she said.  
Nanosounds edged along the path until she found a wider platform. She gasped when she found a bright blue gem sticking out of the wall. The traveler quickly hammered at the stone until the material fell out. Nanosounds held up the sapphire and admired it as it reflected the lava's glow. She tensed up when she heard a shuffling and distinct hiss from behind her.  
The traveler turned as a tall, green monster loomed over her. Nanosounds squeaked in fright, but smacked the creature back with her pickaxe. It hissed angrily and advanced towards her again. Looking around frantically, she found herself backing along the narrower part of the ledge. Gulping, Nanosounds braced herself against the wall and clutched her pickaxe tight.  
She jammed the tool into the Creeper's midsection and kept pushing. It started to glow, throbbing with power, but she shoved the monster over the edge. It hissed in surprise and disappeared down into the ravine. She heard the impact its body made at the bottom.  
"Jiminy Cricket, I came here to dig, not fight monsters!" she said.  
"Next lesson is running!" cried Honeydew. "The faster the better!"  
The dwarf was scurrying along the ledge towards her. Behind him three zombies and an oversized spider were in hot pursuit. Nanosounds' eyes widened in surprise. Turning back the other way, she dashed farther into the cavern.  
"Where are we running to?" she yelled without looking back.  
"Anywhere else!"  
***  
Early the next day, a sheep munched grass on the surface. It didn't notice when the ground underneath it started to crumble and give way. The animal fell into the hole as two weary figures crawled out of the ground.  
Nanosounds looked at the dwarf as she gasped for air. "That was not what I wanted to learn!"  
"Basic survival added for free," Honeydew said. "I don't know why you're complaining."  
The traveler huffed, but pulled herself upright. "Either way, I'm keeping the pickaxe. I'll just dig holes my own way."  
Honeydew watched as the raven haired woman stormed off. "That's the right attitude. She's got a bright future of digging holes in front of her."


End file.
